The present invention relates to a plasma display device which functions by the discharge of gases, and more particularly to a plasma display device which is driven at a lower voltage while providing a higher brightness.
There are many types of conventional display devices wherein the discharge of gas is effected by exciting a mixed gas of neon plus argon contained in a gas cell with electrons discharged from row and column electrodes by an external a.c. (alternate current) pulse voltage, Such devices radiate reddish-yellow beams having a wavelength of 6000 to 7000 angstroms discharged from the mixed gas of neon plus argon in the gas cell. However, such devices cannot easily emit electrons and emit only few number of electrons, although the external a.c. pulse voltage is applied since the row and column electrodes thereof are covered with dielectric glass layers and protective layers. Such devices, therefore, require the enhancement of the discharge initiating voltage while exhibiting poor brightness.